Dead and Gone :) A Ninjago one shot
by Night-Corpse
Summary: Nya And Jay break up over a silly fight. They then make up. But what are the consqences? This is kinda like a preview for my new story after Kidnapped in time is done lol, No flames please :3 My first Ninjago story on a fight :) OMG! LOL Please like :3 Rated T for reason :P


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on Nya and Jay's break up. Well...kinda divorce. :P I hope I do good. :) They got married! YAY! Or BOOO...You might be thinking that as you see the first bit. No hates please! Don't like...don't read...R&R but no flames. Thx!**

**Here comes: ****_Dead and_** _**Gone...**_

* * *

"YOU HAD TO DO THAT DIDN'T YOU?!" The woman screeched. "I'm sorry okay Your HIGHNESS?!" The man yelled back. Her eyes widened. "What did you call me!?" "You heard what I said wench." She gasped. "You know what?" "No what?" He asked stupidly. "Three words...Three simple UGLY WORDS! .YOU.!" She screamed. "AS DO I!" He yelled. She ran toward him but he punched her first, when she was lying on the ground in pain he kicked her and made her tears fall faster, until she got up and pushed him onto the floor kicking him harder than she did before. "GET LOST!" She screamed. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" He screamed back. With a small punch. He was able to get away from her. "Nya, oh dear Nya!...I am sorry for ruining your life!" He growled. "GOOD RIDDANCE THEN YOU JERK!" He walked to the door and..._SLAM..._She watched him. She watched him go into the hall, only looking back to stick his tounge out at her. She screamed in frustration and slammed the door. Marching to the bed...

* * *

The forest was cold. The fog caressed around my body. I froze my ears and feet as the snow sunk into my boots and my hood. Her voice still rang in my ears. That sweet voice, yelling in hatred, I never thought I would hear those words cascading from her ruby lips. Those cruel words...from that beautiful girl... That fight... was horrific...this scared me...I just heard the one I loved saying she wanted me dead and gone...I looked down and noticed my pocket bulging. I lifted out a small piece of paper, folded neatly. I smiled, Nya must have folded it. I unwrapped it carefully as not to rip it, this might be the only memory I have left of her...I looked at it and gasped...this was our wedding night. Me and her. I on top and her on bottom, I tripped when we were supposed to kiss, I knocked her over. And we fell in just the right position to be kissing each other, more or less, brushing our lips together...I sat down in the frozen stuff, I forgot the cold. And cried, I missed her, Now I regret all that I had said tonight...The hating words, the punches and kicking, most of all the yelling...I may never see her again...And it was all because of that freaking fight...And me...I put my head in my hands and cried harder. I sat there for hours, crying, I got up after I cried all I could and started walking. I then stopped. I looked back. I thought about how Nya might be feeling..I started walking in the direction on the bounty...I hoped she would forgive me.

* * *

(Nya's pov)

I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT MAN AGAIN! That cruel sick man...UGH! I threw my pillow against the wall. I picked it up and kicked it over to my bed, then I, jumped onto of it and cried like a little girl who lost her Mummy in a grocery store.. Mummy...I lifted my head. I stared at the pictures of me and Jay on the walls. I lost contact with the world when I saw this, it was the picture of me and Jay's wedding night...He had tripped and fell on top of me, and we laid there staring into each others eyes as we locked lips. It was sweet.. I stared at it longer and realized something... He might not see his child...I shed a few more tears, Now I regret all that I had said tonight...The hating words, the punches and kicking, most of all the yelling...I may never see him again...And it was all because of that freaking fight..And me...I pushed my head deeper into the pillows. I cried harder...I couldn't stop for what seemed like hours. I finally brought myself together when I heard a knock. "Go away Kai." I sniffed. "It's not Kai" My eye widened. "Jay?" I asked. "Yeah, will you let me in?" He asked. I slowly got up, I stopped my self just as I reached the doorknob. This could be a trick. He probably wants to yell some more. I flung the door open. He stood there face red and shivering. I clasped my hand over my mouth when I saw him in this state. "Oh my god." I whispered. "Yeah, I froze for you." I looked at him. He smiling. I jumped into his arms and cried. "I missed you." I said into his clothing. "Me too." "I'm sorry for everything I did and said." I said almost choking on my tears. "Me too." He replied. I looked up at his face, and leaned in and kissed his nose slightly. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you too."

* * *

**Well? :) How was it? :D I cried while writing it, I felt so bad for Nya and Jay. But then that's why I wanted a happy ending :D I'm thinking of making an adventure time one, Fionna and Marshall Break up and she runs to gumball who doesn't want her. What in the world will she do? Will Marshall get her back? Any way... R&R PLEASE :D**


End file.
